


What SHOULD have happened in Mr. Benedict's Secret Society

by Scarlet_Gunn



Category: Mr Benidict's Secret Society
Genre: Gay, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gunn/pseuds/Scarlet_Gunn
Summary: What if S.Q and  Milligan regained their memories when they ran into each other in the culvert.





	What SHOULD have happened in Mr. Benedict's Secret Society

None of these characters are mine. This is not canon compliant but I don't care because I still think this should have happened. All of these characters belong to their original author. This part of the story is set when S.Q is looking for the "spy" or in other words Kate. First time writing a fanfiction but I appreciate feedback. Please enjoy this work. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
S.Q scoured the island looking for any clue of the spy. He nervously rambled to himself about how he needed to retrace his steps and make Mr. Curtain proud of him. “Or at least pleased.” he mumbled softly. He stumbled into the culvert hoping he’d find something, anything, that could be of use. He was starting to lose heart when he spotted a white piece of paper under some stones, waving like a miniature white flag. 

Milligan was stalking through the grounds to check the message spot in case the kids had left anything. He crept into the culvert and spotted the paper but before he could snatch it a tall male figure gently clutched it. Milligan swore under his breath and put his back to the wall. He silently glowered at the figure and tensed when it moved its head towards him. “W-who is there? Come out would you?” the figure whispered stuttering. Milligan felt a tug at his heart at the sound of the figure’s voice but couldn’t understand why. 

Just as S.Q lifted the paper to try to read it he heard a rock bounce off of the stone wall. He quickly pocketed the note and called out quietly as not to startle the other person. “W-who is there? Come out would you?”. He berated himself in his head ‘You are an Executive act like one!’ he thought bitterly. He heard shuffling and immediately concentrated on the situation at hand. “I promise I won’t hurt you if you just come out okay?”. When it was clear the person wouldn’t come out he started to inch towards its hiding spot. 

Fear shot through Milligan’s spine when he heard the man come closer. His head said he should seize the note and run but another part said he should go closer to the other male. He strained to hear what the other was doing but he couldn’t hear over the blood drumming in his ears. He heard the sharp inhale of the male and his head shot up to look in his direction. He saw a young man around his age with fluffy chestnut locks hanging over an eye. He was lean and a little gangly but in Milligan’s opinion was the most beautiful creature he’s ever laid eyes on. Suddenly pain bloomed in his head and made his vision go nearly black. He ground his teeth together and tried to keep quiet while flashes of memories hurtled into his head. 

S.Q finally reached the other man and sucked in a breath. The other man shot his head up and S.Q felt his knees knock together. Standing in front of him was a ravishing man around his twenties or thirties with a towering and intimidating structure. He had matted bright blonde hair and little scruff around his mouth and his eyes, oh good god his eyes were the most spectacular blue S.Q has ever seen. Abruptly he felt an incredible amount of pain in his head. His vision swam and he let out a pathetic whimper and dropped to his knees.

Milligan opened his eyes after the pain faded and gave a radiant smile full of exuberance and certainty that only a male who knows who he is could give. Milligan Wetherall remembered everything. An anguished whimper cuts through his train of thought. Milligan cuts a glance at the young man at his feet. His eyes soften and his heart hums pleasantly in his chest to finally know who this man is. The fact that he could ever forget this angel even with a powerful machine was beyond him. He slowly knelt down and tenderly grasped S.Q’s shoulder. “Bee? Can you hear me love?” he mummered in his ear.

S.Q opened his Bambi brown eyes and looked at Milligan with a watery expression. “Milligan?” he breathed in a disbelieved tone. Milligan brushed his thumb under his cheek wiping away the tears and slowly nodded his head “It’s me love.” S.Q let out a choked sob and surged forward. He wrapped his lanky arms around Milligan’s torso and buried his face into the crook of his neck. S.Q was weeping and whimpering out apologies and disconnected words. Milligan crushed the teary-eyed man to his breast and carded his fingers through his cottony mane. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry!” S.Q gasped out over his crying. 

Milligan’s heart throbbed in his chest at the sound of the male’s distressing sobs. At the sound of his apologizing he stiffened up and thrusted S.Q backwards until he was staring into his gleaming eyes. “You have nothing to apologize for understand. This is none of your fault and it never will be” he said sternly. “B-but I forgot you an-and I was helping the man who kidnapped you! He might have killed you! I betrayed you and your trust. I wouldn’t blame you if you hated me now.” S.Q dropped his head as tears ran down his cheeks. Milligan could’ve cried himself at the broken sight in front of him. Instead he gently lifted S.Q’s head up and quickly pecked his quivering mouth. “Stop it right now. None of that was in your control. You forgot me because a vicious, evil man stole your memories and then tricked you,” his steely expression melted into a fond one “and I could never hate you. I love you too much.” S.Q gasped and his lips hinted at a smile “Y-you still love me?” Milligan nodded once and a rosy pink colour blossomed in his cheeks. 

S.Q’s heart seemed to thrum in his chest. His quivering lips broke into a remarkable smile. He gently rested his forehead on Milligan’s and muttered in a fond tone “I love you too.” Milligan’s eyes brightened with pure adoration and he carefully, as not to startle S.Q, brushed their lips together once, twice, three times before S.Q lost it and crushed their mouths together. Both men melted into the kiss and relaxed against each other. S.Q thought his heart would burst he hardly remembered the last time he felt this comfortable, cherished, or loved. He was surrounded by Milligan’s intoxicating smell and warmth. All he could think of was Milligan, Milligan, Milligan. He couldn’t get enough of him. Milligan himself was feeling the same way. He wanted to pull S.Q closer and closer and just never let go. He refused to ever lose this incredible person ever again. He couldn’t handle it. Of course human beings need air so S.Q pulled away panting. Milligan was huffing and puffing himself but his smile was brilliant. S.Q was leaning in to kiss him again but his eyes flashed with realization. Milligan gave him a confused look as if to ask what’s wrong. S.Q leaned back fully and fumbled with his pocket until he removed the note. “Is this yours Milligan?” he inquired. Milligan froze and he remembered the whole reason he was here. “Well actually it was left for me. May I see it please?”. S.Q handed over the note while trying to figure everything out. Milligan took the note and read the short but precise message and stiffened with what it said. “Milligan? What’s wrong?” he softly asked. Milligan looked back up and told him everything. He told him about how Reynie, Sticky, Constance, and Kate were acting as spies and about Mr. Benedict and his discoveries and plan. Throughout the account S.Q sat there with an unusual look of seriousness and contemplation on his face. Only when Milligan was finished did S.Q respond. “Wow, I should’ve known those four were here for a reason, they aren’t at all like the others you know,” he said with a determined voice, “Now tell me how I can help you all with this mission so to speak.” Milligan’s eyes widened a fraction “Nothing, you are to do nothing. I will not have you put in danger especially not at the hands of that, that demon. You are Mr. Curtain’s right hand man the stakes are ten times higher for you than everyone else.” S.Q frowned and his eyes sparked with anger. “This man stole my memories, used me as a tool, took you away from me, and almost killed you. I will not sit on the sidelines while you and your group risk their lives when I could be contributing just as much if not more, and you have no right to stop me!” Milligan was silent for a moment before sagging a little. “You’re right. I know you’re right. I just can’t stand the thought of you hurt or worse! Especially by the hellion who hurt you before and took you away from me.” S.Q’s eyes soften considerably and he gently wrapped his arms around Milligan. “I won’t let him hurt me, you or the children alright?” Milligan buried his face into S.Q’s neck and sighed sadly. “I wished we didn’t have to put anyone in danger but I know that that’s impossible. Specifically in this kind of situation.” “I know dear.” Milligan suddenly straightened his back. “I know of a way that you can help.” S.Q nodded “Anything.” Milligan told him of his plan. He wanted them to frame a struggle and for S.Q to turn him in as to get on Mr. Curtain’s good graces again. Milligan will then escape and then try to work his way to the children. S.Q will have to stall Mr. Curtain as long as he can and try to prolong any undertaking Mr. Curtain has given him. While S.Q was horrified at the thought of what would happen to Milligan for being caught he was eventually persuaded to go along with the plot. “I still don’t like it but I suppose it’s the best we have. Now how do we make the struggle look real is my question.” S.Q mused. Milligan grimaced “Ah, yes about that. You’ll have to spar with me I’m afraid, in fact you’ll need to rough me up quite a bit to make it look real.” S.Q’s eyes hardened immediately. “No. No absolutely not. I refuse to do this.” he hissed out. “You have to. We need to make it look believable. Besides we’ve sparred before.” “Yes but that was before I fell in love with you. Besides I was never good at it.” S.Q said defiantly with a little self-depreciating laugh. Milligan didn’t like that laugh at all. He moved closer to S.Q and gently grasped his hands. He peppered kisses all over his face and neck but avoided his mouth. “You were brilliant if I remember correctly.” He whispered hotly before kissing his mouth soundly. “Now come on we have a world to save.” S.Q stared dazedly for a moment before coming back to his senses and gave a hint of a smile. “Then we better move quickly.”


End file.
